From Dusk to Dawn
by Thalu
Summary: Nilla a survécu à l'épreuve du labyrinthe. Elle avait confiance en l'avenir, confiance en ces capacités et surtout ces amis auraient risqués leurs vies pour elle. Mais, voilà, il suffit d'une mauvaise idée pour tout faire basculer. Elle se retrouve désormais seule, en mauvaise état dans un magasin abandonné. Pourtant, un deuxième groupe d'évadé va faire renaître l'espoir en elle.
1. Prologue

Les nuages de sables se déroulaient dans le désert, glissant sur les grains brûlé par la journée. L'horizon disparaissait derrière ce lourd orage orangé qui étouffait la buée du sol. La nuit venait à peine de tomber qu'une tempête s'était réveillée pour anéantir les moindres signes de vie. Comme si les éruptions solaires n'avaient pas causé assez de dégâts, la nature s'acharnait encore et encore contre les Hommes. Mais dans cette nuit envahit pas la désolation, il n'y avait pas que la nature qui s'enrageait.

Les hommes étaient en train de s'entre-tuer dans un enfer de ferraille. Les balles se mélangeaient aux balles, roulaient dans l'air et se fichait dans la chaire.

La peau se déchirait, Le sang explosait et les corps volaient jusqu'aux sol.

Mais, ce n'était pas un champ de bataille. C'était simplement comme les nuages de sables et les animaux resté à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait pas de lutte, pas de hurlement. Seul le corps se battait pour survivre, pendant que l'esprit s'évanouissait.

Ce n'était pas une guerre. Ce n'était pas un champ de bataille. C'était une exécution.


	2. Chapter 2: Rapport n123

Date non spécifiée  
03h25  
Rapport n°123 depuis le début de service dans la zone 23.

Soldat n°46

Nom : von Bernn

Prénom : Loan

 **Sujet général : Fuite**

 _ **Aparté :**_

Je pourrais continuer mes rapports comme le n°122.

Je pourrais écrire simplement les faits.

Je pourrais être sans âme sans remords.

Mais, il est trop tard. J'ai ouvert mes yeux. Alors, veuillez m'excuser, lieutenant, vous qui lisez mes rapports. Je vais écrire mes ressentis, mes émotions et ce qui me tracasse, comme lorsque j'étais petit. Car oui, j'étais un enfant qui aimait les mots. Mais qui les as oubliés au fil du temps.

 **Rapport :**

Ce matin, je me suis levé de bonne humeur. Le sommeil m'avait aidé à récupérer de mes longues soirées de garde. Directement, je suis allé me doucher et me préparer. Comme pour annoncer une bonne journée, quelqu'un avait oublié son savon. Son savon qui sentait la lavande.

J'en ai un peu utilisé. Juste assez pour sentir bon, mais pas assez pour qu'il le remarque. Ensuite, je me suis dirigé vers le réfectoire. Un café synthétisé et deux sachets de nutriments avalés plus tard, je suis prêt à prendre mon service.

Il ne s'est rien passé durant la matinée. Ni durant l'après-midi.

Mais c'est durant la soirée que tout à commencer.

Je me trouvais dans les hauteurs du hangar. Le plafond était d'un gris souris profond, des milliers de petites entailles y étaient creusée pour l'alléger. A force de fixé le plafond, mes yeux jouaient et créaient des petites illusions d'optique. Lorsque les minutes sont longues, le plafond devenait étonnamment intéressant. Finalement, Je reportais mon attention sur les bergs à surveiller. Ces derniers venaient d'apporter une nouvelle cargaison de nourriture pour les jeunes cobayes du gouvernement. Les moteurs réchauffaient l'atmosphère et consumaient la fraicheur diffusée par les conduits d'aération. La chaleur était étouffante sous ma combinaison, j'avais un peu de mal à respirer. Mes mains étaient détendues et suantes à l'intérieur de mes gants. Je m'étais un peu habitué avec les cours de boxes, mais je déteste toujours autant cette sensation de moiteur.

Alors que j'avais enlevé mes gants pour me sécher les mains, Karim s'approchait de moi. Je l'appelle par son prénom, car c'est avant tout mon ami avant d'être mon compagnon d'arme.

Je ne me souviens plus exactement de l'a teneur de notre conversation. Mais, à un instant, j'ai vu. Au fond du hangars, une forme se mouvait de caisse en caisse, discrètement. J'ai plissé les yeux pour essayer de distinguer ses traits. Mais, elle était bien trop loin.

Le trouvant suspect, j'ai tapoté sur l'épaule de Karim pour l'intimé à regarder. Mon ami se pencha légèrement et arrêta de respirer. J'ai su à cet instant que ma bonne journée venait de se briser en éclat.

Il me chuchota discrètement d'alerter tout le monde, pendant ce temps, son regard ne lâcherait pas le suspect.

Je dis exactement ces mots dans la radio :

« Ici, soldat 23, Un homme suspect dans la zone 23, hangar 2. Niveau 0. Demande de vérification d'identité. À vous.

Ici. Soldat 19, 21,47 nous nous en occupons. Terminé. »

Après avoir raccroché la radio, mes mains se sont posées immédiatement sur la gâchette. Reflexe stupide. Je me suis approché du vide pour maintenir l'homme dans mon champ de vision. Il n'avait pas bougé.

Je sentis la tension grimper en flèche. L'état d'alerte ne tarderait pas si cette personne était un évadé. J'entendis Karim respirer plus longuement, il était concentré. Ces reflexes avaient été les mêmes que les miens.

Arme, concentration, ne pas quitter des yeux.

Mes oreilles entendirent des pas sur les échafauds. Des bottes claquaient le métal régulièrement. Mon cœur aussi. Le temps semblait en suspens.

Le suspect ne bougeait pas.

Mes muscles se tendirent lorsque j'aperçu du coin de l'œil trois soldats faire une inspection. Soldat 19, 21 et 47… L'un à gauche, l'autre à droite et le dernier au milieu.

Je me mis en position, près à tirer. Karim s'était déplacé pour avoir un meilleur angle si jamais les choses tournaient mal.

Elles ont mal tourné.

Le soldat se rapprochait de l'homme, doucement. Il ne devait faire aucun bruit. Chaque pas était source d'un nouveau stress. Chaque seconde devenait plus intense. Chaque battement de cœur me donnait plus d'adrénaline.

Soudain, un coup de feu sur le côté gauche. Une femme se mit à courir dans tous les sens entre les caisses en hurlant. Ce qui alerta l'homme suspect qui rapidement se releva.

Erreur fatale. Une demi-seconde plus tard, le soldat lui logea une balle dans le genou.

Ce fut le désastre. Une dizaine d'homme soudainement sortir de nulle part, paniqué. Ils commençaient à zigzaguer vers les bergs en assignant des cours de poings aux soldats.

Les jeunes cobayes étaient en train de s'échapper.

J'en surpris un entrain de saboter le compteur électrique au loin.

Vite. J'enlevai la sécurité. Pris une respiration et pointai mon viseur sur son crâne.

Expiration. Je changeai de trajectoire.

Genoux.

Mon arme tira et l'homme s'écroula en hurlant sur le sol. Je rechargeais directement et commençait à chercher une nouvelle cible.

Le hangar était rempli de hurlement et de cris, mais je ne frissonnais pas. Parce que j'y étais habitué, parce que c'était normal.

Karim était occupé à sauver un soldat. Je ne me permettrais pas de tirer aussi près d'un de nos compagnons. Je ne suis pas assez doué. Je suis doué dans les tirs à distances peu précis.

Le rideau de ferraille du hangar commença à se relever. Le sable à pénétrer dans l'air. Ils volent un berg. Ils vont voler un berg et s'échapper.

Je jette un coup d'œil si quelqu'un va s'en charger au sol. Non, ils sont tous occupés. Même si l'alarme sonne désormais, les renforts n'arriveront pas à temps. Le berg va se mettre en position stationnaire dans les airs. Trop près de moi, je ne pourrais plus tirer dans les moteurs.

C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je vise le moteur le plus éloigné pour éviter un maximum de perte et la balle part. Raté.

J'avais oublié que la couche de protection à subis une amélioration. Mon arme ne me servira à rien. La seule solution est de refermé le rideau. Je saisis ma radio et hurle aux renforts de bloquer la porte. Ils arrivent, ils obéissent.

Puis, je ne sais plus vraiment. Le stress a brouillé ma mémoire.

Mais, je sais que je n'ai pas tirer l'entier de mon chargeur. La quatrième balle n'a servi à rien. Car tout était déjà finit. J'ai tiré deux fois. J'en ai blessé un, puis tuer l'autre.

J'ai aidé mes compagnons à aller à l'infirmerie. Karim s'est déchainé. Je l'ai vu le regard vide, ranger ces affaires. Je me suis approché de lui pour le féliciter d'avoir empêché ces cobayes de s'enfuir.

Mais, il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a frappé sans ouvrir la bouche. J'ai simplement entendu son poing se fracasser contre ma mâchoire. Immédiatement, je commence à me défendre. Brusquement, Karim me hurla dans les oreilles :

« On as tué des hommes. On as tué des innocents. J'ai tué mon frère. »

 _La suite a été supprimée._


	3. Parenthèse

Bonjour,

En voyant le nouveau film le labyrinthe, je me suis souvenu d'une ancienne fan fanfiction que j'avais écrite il y a deux ans. J'ai eu soudainement envie de la relire et de la réécrire. Bien sûr ce sont des one-shots, pour l'instant. Bref, bonne lecture !


End file.
